Prue's Letter
by GalaxyPink
Summary: Phoebe finds a letter.... from Prue. Takes place after prue's death. Please Review


Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or do I own the characters. This story takes place a few weeks after Prue's death. 

Prue's Letter

Piper Hiaiwell walked into her sister's former bedroom. Taking a huge box she began to clean out her sister's drawers. Pulling out a few things to look at. Prue's scrapbook, made in Junior High, her few letters from Andy when he was alive. 

As Piper began to look through her clothes, she didn't notice a small white envelope fall to the floor. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked through the scrapbook. Of all the days of their childhood till now. The book was full of happy memories, to Prue's 12 birthday - to her last few months of life. _How could you leave us Prue? After all we've been through together. _

" Need some help?" Piper looked up to see her younger sister Phoebe standing in the doorway. Piper just nodded. Phoebe made a way to her sister and sat on the floor next to her. 

" God I miss her." Piper said through her tears. " I know. I miss her too." 

Phoebe replied and leaned over to hug her sister tightly. " Don't worry everything will be okay." Piper pulled back. " NO Phoebe it will be okay! Our sister is gone for Good and with her the Charmed one's too!" 

" We'll find a way through this. We always do." Phoebe simply said. 

" Not this time Phoebe." " We can't even keep ourselves alive as it is!"

Piper shouted. Phoebe watched her sister exit the room while she kept still on the floor. Her gaze dropped to the carpet, she noticed the white envelope.

__

What's this? Phoebe sat back on the bed and opened the envelope up. 

Inside was a letter addressed to Piper and herself. _Who's this from?_

Phoebe began to read the letter that was in her hands,

__

Dear Piper and Phoebe,

If you're reading this right now, it means I'm gone. 

I want you to know I love you both with all of my heart. Even when we had hard times. 

Piper, remember to be patience with Leo, he's your husband and your best friend, cherish each other, don't waste it like I did with Andy. Because one day you might wake up and he'll be gone. Don't waste time, I'm telling you as my sister, please do this for me. 

Phoebe, you've been though some hard times these past few months, with falling head-over heels in love with a Demon who betrayed you and from being the youngest of the three of us. I want you to know I was always proud of you. Always. Don't lose heart just because of the mistakes made with Cole, go on and someday find the person you want to spend the rest of your life. 

I love you both no matters how far apart we are. Remember me but please don't put innocent lives in danger because of it. Don't call for me please just go on. You need to move on. 

Blessed be my charmed sisters,

Your sister,

Prue.

Phoebe held her breath as she read the last part of the letter with tear-streaked eyes. " Don't worry Prue, we'll do as you ask. I promise someday everything will be right again. The Charmed Ones doesn't give in. No we won't Prue." 

***********************************************************

Piper sat in the attic looking up a spell to bring Prue to her world. 

Phoebe entered the room and simply asked. " Piper what are you doing?"

" I'm looking for a spell to bring Prue here." " What? You can't do that! Not right now. No Piper, Prue would want that." " How would you know?" Piper shouted. " Because it says it right here. In this letter. That she wrote to us." Phoebe calmly replied. " What letter? I've never read any such letter." Piper demanded. " Not yet. Here read this." Phoebe handed over the white sheet of paper. Piper stood calmly as possible and read it.

She was taken aback by what it said. " You're right." " I'm sorry phoebe."

" Oh honey don't be." The two sisters hugged before Piper replied. " I won't summon her, at least at this time. Prue's right we need to go on."

Piper and Phoebe with that walked downstairs. Knowing whatever came their way they'd face it together.


End file.
